Crushed
by More Than You Can Handle
Summary: Sort of preRENT. Maureen and Joanne have met, but haven't started dating. Joanne keeps trying to phone Maureen, but gets too nervous.


Crushed

Sort of pre-RENT. Maureen and Joanne aren't dating yet. Joanne keeps trying to phone Maureen, but gets nervous.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Maureen or Joanne. And 'Crushed' is owned by Rosette.

-------------

**_I told myself today was gonna be the day, No more excuses cuz I knew exactly what to say. Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday My mind erased and I let the moment slip away. Another night got me sitting here all on my own, Picking up the phone but I can't get past the dial tone. Rocking my brain, going insane, Again and again. I can't keep going this way_**

Joanne closed her eyes and breathed. _Okay, Jo. Pick up the damn phone and call Maureen._ Joanne liked Maureen. Maureen was a beautiful woman and Joanne really wanted to date her. She had tried, the day before, but she got too nervous and they just ended up talking. She picked up the phone, Maureen's number in her hand. She started to dial. _Four…one…seven…_ her hand stopped. 'Oh, God', she moaned. She couldn't do it. There was no way she was phoning Maureen today.

**_Crushed, By the sweetest lips I've never kissed. And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed. Crushed,_**

**_But the softest hands I've never held. Probably never tell, You're the strongest love that I've ever felt. Crushed, That I haven't ever let you know How it always goes. Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close. And so I'm left, short of breath,_**

**_with that heavy feeling in my chest. Baby, I'm so crushed._**

Joanne was going insane. _Joanne, you fucking idiot, pick up the damn phone!_ She yelled at herself. Oh, she really liked Maureen. You could go as far to say she _wanted_ Maureen. She wanted to know what her lips felt like, touching hers. She wanted to know Maureen. Every inch of Maureen. Joanne picked up the phone again. This time, she got to the fourth digit before slamming the phone down.

**_So I told myself that tomorrow's gonna be the day And I keep on telling myself that I'm gonna find a way. And I wont be afraid just like yesterday, Wont walk away never gonna let another chance slip away. Cuz I gotta know which ever way it's gonna go. Rest my heart and soul Cuz there can never be no more. Rocking my brain, going insane, Again and again. I won't keep going this way_**

_Alright,_ she promised herself. _If I can't do it today, I will do it tomorrow._ She even wrote it in her day planner. 'Phone Maureen.' She still had the jitters. Joanne liked Maureen too much. She could barely speak coherently around her. But she needed to know if they could become a couple. She needed the knowledge, like a flower needed water. She kept going crazy, not knowing.

**_Crushed, By the sweetest lips I've never kissed. And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed. Crushed,_**

**_But the softest hands I've never held. Probably never tell, You're the strongest love that I've ever felt. Crushed, That I haven't ever let you know How it always goes. Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close. And so I'm left, Short of breath,_**

**_with that heavy feeling in my chest. Baby, I'm so crushed._**

She did feel something, when they were together. They hadn't actually been on a date together, but they did things together. She'd watch Maureen's performances; Maureen would walk with her to her law firm. When she smiled at her, her stomach did flip flops. Her hand reached for the phone again.

**_Crushing I'm so into you, don't what I'm going to do. Gotta find a way to you. (And I wanna stress that I always missed) (Crushed)_**

This time, before she could pick up the phone, it rang. _Rrrriiinnngggg_. It rang three times before she snatched it up. 'H-hello?' she said into the receiver. _Who could be phoning me?_ She heard a sharp intake of breath from the other phone. 'Hello?' Joanne tried again. _Is it Maureen?_ She dared to hope.

**_Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do. Gotta find a way to you. (Strongest love I ever felt) (Crushed)_**

'H-hi, Joanne. It's me, Maureen.' The voice said. Joanne did recognize it, it _was_ Maureen. 'Hi Maureen.' She said back.

**_Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do. Gotta find a way to you._**

'Listen, Joanne…I was thinking…' she trailed off. Maureen sounded nervous to Joanne. _What's going on?_ Joanne wondered. _Is she going to ask me out?_ She dared to hope again.

**_And so I'm left, short of breath With that heavy feeling in my chest. Baby, I'm so _**

'There's a new movie showing on Friday. You want to go with me, Joanne?' Maureen asked. Joanne could hardly believe her ears. _Yes, yes, yes, YES!_ She wanted to scream.

_**Crushed.**_

Instead, she smiled. 'I'd love to, Maureen.'


End file.
